Kagerou Days
by Raven is beautiful
Summary: Adaptación de la canción hecha por mi.(:


Días de bruma de calor

Un grito. Un llanto. Mas bien las dos cosas.

Un niño en medio de la calle con un cuerpo en sus brazos.

Un círculo de personas alrededor, observando.

Un gato al otro lado de la calle.

_El 15 de Agosto, a las 12 y media de la tarde, hacia muy buen tiempo, _pensé mientras miraba la pantalla de mi celular.

Caminaba por la calle mirando hacia el cielo, iba a encontrarme contigo en el parque, nuestro lugar de encuentro de siempre.

Llegué, te busque con la mirada por todos los juegos. No estabas.

Fui a sentarme en un columpio. Tendría que esperarte.

Con el celular todavía en la mano, la llevo a mi frente y observo el sol. Que calor.

No me di cuenta cuando llegaste, tomaste lugar en el columpio de junto. Traías un pequeño bulto negro cargando.

Un gato.

_Bajo los brillantes rayos del Sol que podrían hacerte enfermar, hablaba contigo sin nada más que hacer. _

"_Pero, ¿sabes? No me gusta mucho el verano". Murmuraste con fiereza mientras_ _acariciabas al gato._

De repente, el gato salto de sus brazos y empezó a correr. Tu corriste detrás de él, tratando de alcanzarlo. Pero, el gato cruzo la calle y tú estabas en medio de ella.

_Ah. El gato huyó de ti y tú lo perseguiste._

_Cuando la luz del semáforo cambiaba a un deslumbrante rojo _y mostraba a una personita detenida.

No puede ser.

Corrí y grite hacia ti tratando de alcanzarte. Tratando en vano.

_De pronto; un camión apareció de la nada y mientras gritabas, te golpeó._

No puede ser.

Tu cuerpo cayó al suelo. Lleve mi mano a la boca y abrí mucho los ojos, horrorizado.

_La sangre esparcida mezclada con tu perfume me ahogaba._

_No. No. No._

Sin ser capaz de producir sonido alguno de mi boca. Empecé a llorar.

_Y entre la bruma de mentiras, "esto no es mentira" reía la bruma de calor _en frente de mi.

Aparte mi mano de mi boca.

_El cielo azul del verano, al igual que al interrumpir una cigarra, se esfumo de golpe._

Todo se volvió obscuro.

_Con el tic-tac del reloj desperté en mi cama_. Sudaba frio.

_¿Qué hora es? _Tome mi celular del buro.

_El 14 de Agosto, pasadas las 12 de la tarde, recordé la molesta voz de una cigarra._

Mire por la ventana. Hacia muy buen tiempo.

Tenia que encontrarme contigo.

Me dirigí al parque. Sentada en los columpios me estabas esperando, con un gato en los brazos.

_Pero ¿sabes? Es un poco extraño. Ayer, vi como caminábamos por este mismo parque en un sueño_, pensé mientras miraba al suelo.

Me miraste preocupada. ¿Que le pasa?, te has de haber preguntado

Ah. El gato huyo de ti y lo ibas a perseguir, pero una imagen de tu cuerpo en medio de la calle apareció en mi mente.

Te agarre firmemente de la muñeca antes de que empezaras a correr.

"_¿Y si nos vamos ya a casa?"_

Empecé a caminar aun agarrándote de la mano.

_En cuanto pisamos la acera, la gente a nuestro alrededor dirigió la vista al cielo y abrió la boca._

Entonces todo sucedió muy rápido.

El gato me miraba fijamente.

Te solté la mano.

Tu seguiste caminando, ignorando todo por que veías fijamente al suelo.

Una grúa rompiéndose al mismo tiempo.

_Del cielo cayó una barra de hierro que directamente tu cuerpo atravesó._

No puede ser.

_El sonido de los gritos y el de los carillones de viento rotos llenaban el hueco entre los arboles del parque._

Lagrimas empezaron a brotar y tu nombre grite.

_En esta escena tan irreal, "esto no es mentira" reía la bruma de calor _tirándome al suelo.

_Mientras mi visión se desvanecía, mire tu rostro y creo que te vi sonreír._

Desperté en mi cama. El celular en mi buro. 14 de Agosto, 12:04.

Lleve mi mano a mi cara, la tenia húmeda.

Otra vez.

Me vestí y corrí a tu encuentro.

Estabas sentada en los columpios, esperándome. No te di tiempo para terminar de saludarme

Cogí tu brazo y te jale, sin dejar de correr ni un solo segundo.

"¿Qué haces?", me gritaste.

No tenía tiempo para explicarte.

Subimos las escaleras para pasar la calle pero cuando llegue arriba había algo esperando.

Un gato. Me miraba fijamente.

Lo mire horrorizado. Te solté. Caíste por las escaleras. Rodando.

Antes de llegar al suelo dejaste de moverte.

No puede ser.

Mi visión se volvía borrosa

No otra vez.

Observaba fijamente el reloj de la pared.

_He perdido el conocimiento incontables veces en este burlón calor._

_Este ciclo se ha repetido por décadas, me di cuenta hace mucho tiempo._

Despierto. Tu. Parque. Gato. Sangre. Tu sangre. Siempre es tuya.

_En este cliché de historia tan solo debe haber un final._

Veo como te diriges a la calle por el gato que huyo de tus brazos.

_Mas allá de este verano que se repite, ha de existir…_

Ya se.

_De pronto, te aparte y salte a la carretera._

No pude evitar sonreír.

_En ese momento, el camión me golpeo._

_Mi cuerpo destrozado y tus ojos eran como borrosos reflejos de la sangre esparcida_.

Caí al suelo. Empezaste a llorar y tapaste tu boca con tus manos.

_Si esa burlona bruma de calor se hubiera reído, con un "¡Te lo mereces!"_ en vez de verme sorprendido con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, _este habría sido otro día normal de verano. _

_Pero todo eso termina hoy._

Vi algo a tu lado.

No puede ser.

Todo se volvió carmesí.

_El 14 de Agosto, una chica despertó en su cama y se dijo _mientras miraba por la ventana llorando

"_He vuelto a fallar"_

_Mientras abrazaba a un gato._

Fin.


End file.
